Mencintaimu
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Semoga beruntung, Rein," ujarnya pelan, seperti berbisik, namun penuh harap. [reiner/annie]


Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **Isayama Hajime. **

standard warning applied; AU.

**.**

**.**

Mencintaimu

_amerta rosella_

**.**

_Annie hanya berharap, semoga Reiner beruntung. Setidaknya lelaki itu tak perlu merasakan bagaimana sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan._

**.**

**.**

"Percuma, hanya memandanginya saja tak akan membuat dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

Perkataan itu terlontar dari bibir Annie Leonhardt di tengah keramaian suasana kelas saat jam kosong pelajaran Kimia. Mrs. Arlen tidak bisa masuk kelas karena ada urusan pribadi, dan ketidak hadiran guru yang terkenal _killer _tersebut menjadi suatu keberuntungan pada awal musim gugur bagi sebagian murid.

Reiner Braun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela ke arah perempuan berambut pirang disanggul itu. Annie mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Reiner, matanya yang biru sewarna kelopak bunga irish di musim dingin menatap Reiner dengan tatapan jengah.

"Jangan sok tahu, Ann." Suara Reiner tegas, tapi tak membuat Annie goyah akan keyakinannya bahwa sahabatnya itu menyukai seorang perempuan dari kelas sebelas yang kini sedang dijemur di tengah teriknya matahari; yang entah karena alasan apa bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membodohi seseorang yang sudah mengenalmu bahkan sejak kau masih senang bermimpi menjadi _Superman_." Meski nadanya datar, namun ada ejekan terselubung di balik sana.

"Terserah apa katamu, deh. Aku tahu kalau aku tak akan menang berdebat denganmu."

"Karena yang kukatakan adalah _kebenaran_, Rein.."

Tatapan mata lelaki itu tak lagi menjadi milik Annie. Reiner bangkit dari duduknya, berdehem beberapa kali dan melihat ke penjuru kelas, dia baru menyadari sesuatu, "Ke mana Bertl?" tanyanya, yang baru sadar bahwa sahabatnya yang bertubuh jangkung itu tidak ada di dalam kelas.

"Jadi kau tak sadar Bertl pergi bersama Hanji tadi?"

Reiner memasang tampang tak mengerti.

Annie menggeleng pelan sambil mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya samar, menjatuhkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan, dan menghela napas. Kelas sudah sepi, padahal tadi sangat riuh. Jam kosong berarti sama saja dengan berbunyinya bel istirahat, "Sama sekali tidak," gumam pria itu, dan terdengar jelas di telinga Annie.

Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya, memutar bola mata.

"Makanya jangan terlalu fokus mengagumi adik kelas bernama Christa itu."

Telak. Meski tidak melihat wajah Reiner, tapi Annie tahu kalau lelaki bertubuh gagah itu pasti tengah terbengong-bengong mengetahui bahwa Annie tahu siapa nama perempuan yang menarik afeksi Reiner.

Reiner bukan lagi berdehem, tapi dia _tersedak _dan batuk-batuk. Pria itu kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan berkata, "Aku mau menyusul Bertl. Kau mau ikut, Ann?" yang dibenci Annie adalah pengalihan pembicaraan, namun seorang pria pasti mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mereka merasa mati langkah. Tapi biarlah, toh perempuan itu sudah tahu kalau Reiner sedang salah tingkah.

"Tidak."

Annie diam-diam tersenyum pahit begitu Reiner beranjak sembari bergumam. Dia bergeser ke samping, ke tempat duduk yang sebelumnya di tempati Reiner, dekat jendela kelas, menatap keluar. Kali ini bukan mengangumi langit seperti biasanya, Annie sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang memungkinkan.

Dari sini, dari jendela kelas dua belas yang terletak di lantai tiga, lapangan sekolah terlihat begitu kecil, dan sepasang mata biru Annie melihat ke arah perempuan yang menarik perhatian Reiner itu. Christa Lenz namanya, anak kelas sebelas yang _katanya _cukup popular di kalangan murid laki-laki.

"Semoga beruntung, Rein," ujarnya pelan, seperti berbisik, tapi penuh harap.

Hatinya berharap cinta sahabatnya itu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, setidaknya Reiner tak perlu merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika cintamu tak terbalas, karena Annie _baru_ merasakannya. Walau Reiner tak memberi tahu apa pun mengenai perasaannya untuk Christa pada dia, bahkan pria itu menyangkalnya, tapi bukan Annie Leonhardt bila tak bisa membaca ada cinta yan terefleksi dalam pantulan mata Reiner. Dia melihatnya sangat jelas saat mereka sedang menuju perjalanan pulang dan bertemu dengan Christa di gerbang sekolah dua hari lalu.

Entah sejak kapan Reiner Braun menyukai perempuan bertubuh mungil itu, Annie tidak tahu, yang dia tahu kalau hatinya sudah patah mengetahui Reiner tak mungkin mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Annie, sepertinya kau harus siap-siap patah hati." Berthold Fubar berbisik di telinganya ketika mereka menuju gerbang sekolah. Matanya mengisyaratkan pada Annie untuk melihat ke arah Reiner yang tengah menatap seorang perempuan yang berdiri di dekat gerbang, bersama seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung.

"Biar saja."

Selalu begitu, Annie menahan ekspresinya meski dari nada suaranya terdengar ada sesuatu yang retak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu kembali berputar dalam kepala Annie.

Baginya, cinta tak melulu harus memiliki, karena sesungguhnya mencintai adalah wujud keikhlasan. Reiner tak perlu tahu mengenai perasaannya ini. Annie sudah cukup kerepotan karena Berthold mengetahui rahasianya yang satu itu, jadi tak perlu ada lagi yang tahu.

Dia akan belajar melupakan, bukan menyerah—hanya saja terlalu berharap akan menggores luka yang lebih dalam lagi di kemudian hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(We always ignore the ones who adore us,_

_and adore the ones who ignore us.)_

_._

_._

_**.**_

Selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>Note's: <strong>cuma tulisan iseng untuk mengisi waktu luang saat hujan lagi deres banget; sendirian di kamar, di temenin secangkir teh tubruk dan junk food. Makasih udah membaca, silakan tinggalkan komentar di kotak review =)).


End file.
